ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Gina
was the younger sister to Mold and older sister to Juda and is one of the leaders of the Guar Army with her brothers. She first appeared along side her brothers as the three main antagonists in the Andro Melos manga series as well as the ''Andro Melos'' miniseries. Subtitles: *Gina: *Gina Spectre: History Andro Melos Gina, along with her two siblings, served as the main antagonist of the Andro Melos series. As with the other Guar siblings, she has a rival in the form of Andro Floru and in the end, Gina was killed by her. Ultraman X Gina appeared in Ultraman X as . Here, she was revived alongside Mold during the events of Ultra Fight Victory by Yapool but the two weren't able to do anything to help Juda Spectre and due to his death, they decided to reform the Guar Army in hopes of conquering the galaxy. Gina first appeared awakening a slumbered Demaaga and used it as a test subject by being struck by a Dark Thunder Energy into Tsurugi Demaaga. Seeing how it as successful, she fought Asuna when she was studying Demaaga's awakening room alongside the Lab Team. Soon, she summons Zaragas from a Spark Doll to replace her while she checked on Tsurugi Demaaga. Soon she hired Alien Magma and Alien Shaplay as new members of Guar Army. Communicating Mold and inform him of Ultraman X, she was informed that he would gather the Guar Army to be bathed with the Dark Thunder Energy and brings Shou/Ultraman Victory as their hostage until he escaped, followed by UPG and Xio's interference. She was soon bathed with the Dark Thunder Energy alongside Mold to strengthen their energies. Eventually, she and Alien Shaplay battled the attack teams while Ultramen X and Victory fought Mold and Alien Magma. After purchasing from Alien Markind, Gina used Mecha Gomora as a diversion to Xio and UPG while Mold attacked their base. Gina duel against the UPG members and almost get herself killed until Alien Shaplay took the bullet for her. She later combines with Mold and Juda to become Guar Spectre. Data : Gina is a master at using a whip to cause massive damage on those unlucky enough to get in its path. *Teleportation: Gina can teleport to wherever she wishes. *Fusion: Gina and her siblings can fuse into Guar. Guar Siblings Teleport.gif|Teleportation - Spectre= Gina Spectre :;Stats *Height: 162 cm *Weight: 57 kg *Origin: Possibly from Planet Guar :;Powers and Weapons *Space Distortion: Gina is capable of creating a space distortion, much like Mold and Juda. **Self Revival: Like Juda and Mold, Gina can revive herself tens thousands of years as they are siblings. * : Gina is a master at using a whip to cause massive damage on those unlucky enough to get in its path. *Dark Energy Manipulation: Gina Spectre can release a black aura and used it to her liking: **Spark Doll Reanimation: Gina Spectre can reanimate Spark Dolls back to their true forms. By doing this, her eye shines red and she radiates dark energy which goes into the doll. **Monster Awakening: Gina Spectre can awaken monsters from their slumbers. *Telepathy: Gina Spectre can communicate with his brother Mold through mental link despite their distances is at the edge of the universe. *Enhanced Flexibility: Apart from being a martial arts expert, since Gina is not a human, she is capable of performing almost inhuman performances. *True Form: Although Gina never shows her true form, it is likely that she has some way of achieving it, since her human appearance and size would likely make her vulnerable to giant opponents. *Darkness Enpowerment: Gina can empower herself with Dark Thunder Energy from space. *Fusion: Gina can enter Mold's body and combine with Mold and Juda to create Guar Spectre. Image Space Distortion.jpeg|Space Distortion Ihfhifoiuhfhihfihoffff.jpeg|Self Revival Imagebgrij.jpeg|Bat Whip DARK ENERGY MANIPULATION.jpeg|Dark Energy Manipulation Gina Spectre Spark Doll Reanimation.png|Spark Doll Reanimation Gina Spectre Monster Awakening.png|Monster Awakening Imagegcvdd.jpeg|Darkness Enpowerment Guar Spectre Mod.jpeg|Fusion }} Gallery Guar siblings.png Juda 0.jpg GINA.jpg Tumblr o65a2q1uNH1s2jfn0o5 400.gif GINA_I.jpg GINA_II.jpg GINA-MAKINDO-SHAPLAY.jpg Image spark detector.jpeg Trivia *She is the only one out of her siblings whose Spectre form was played by an actress instead of a suit actor. However, her actress, Minami Tsukui is also a suit actress who worked for Toei, portraying female tokusatsu characters in suit either as a Kamen Rider or Super Sentai. **A giant form suit was created for Gina Spectre but Koichi Sakamoto wanted a fight between Gina and the attack teams' female members in the flesh, resulting in Alien Pedan Harlan's armor being modified and used for Gina Spectre's outfit. id:Gina Category:Pages need of rewriting Category:Villains Category:Andro Melos Kaiju Category:Cyborgs Category:Aliens Category:Seijin Category:Female Kaiju Category:Antagonists Category:Ultraman X Category:Ultraman X Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Guar siblings Category:Andro Melos Category:Dark Thunder Energy Victims Category:Ultra Super Legends Category:Andro Melos Characters Category:Ultra Super Legends Characters Category:Guar Army Members